Amor mas alla del corazon
by pazandlove
Summary: Anais se encuentra añorando a Paris, q ocurre cuando un dia de lluvia se encuentra con algo inesperado? Mi presentacion en FF.net Cap. Unico


_Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen y es mi deseo el q asi lo sepan todos , esto lo hago como forma d entretenerme y compartir con los demas aquellas historias que considero podrian haber ocurrido.  
_**

* * *

**

** Amor mas allá del corazón  
.Capítulo único.**

Sus ojos estaban cerrados... sus manos yacían cerca de su corazón en actitud de dolida resignación... como tratando de convencerse q las cosas eran así y q ya nada podría hacer q cambiara su presente... en virtud de algún amoroso futuro y en vivencia de un extraño pasado.

Era una chica de cabellos castaños casi dorados... de hermosos ojos verdes, aunq tras los lentes estos perdieran un poco su propia belleza, pero no quitaban q lo fueran para quien sabia apreciar bajo aquella apariencia la vista de una persona encantadora.

Otra vez se había quedado dormida llorando... apretando las manos contra su pecho como queriendo ahorcar a su corazón... y obligarlo a no pensar mas en él... obligarlo a dejar de sentir q lo extraña... a sentir q lo ama... y a pensar q estaban separados x cosas mas fuertes q la distancia...

En uno de sus puños se hallaba encerrado lo único de el q le quedaba a parte de sus tiernos recuerdos... era una especie de joya q en algún otro momento les había servido para estar en contacto a pesar de la distancia... pero era la distancia en Céfiro... no le servia desde Céfiro a la Tierra... y aquello la hacia ser una persona infeliz. Por su cara aun quedaban las marcas de las lagrimas q se habían secado, dejando su huella x la pálida piel blanca de la joven... los espasmos q le habían provocado los fuertes sollozos habían cesado para dar paso a la respiración normal q se consigue al dormir profundamente... pero aun así... en su rostro se leía su amarga tristeza.

Quien estuviera viviendo lo mismo q ella lograría saber a ciencia cierta q aquello parecía el calvario más grande de soportar... la cruz más pesada de llevar... Marina y Lucy le decían q debía seguir viviendo... q ellas ya habían aprendido a hacerlo y q debía dejar q las cosas siguieran... q no cambiaria el destino si se quedaba siempre triste por la vida... Paris no hubiera querido eso...

_- No... Paris no lo hubiera querido_ – dejo escapar Anais entre sueños.

Y es q hasta en sueños sus pensamientos iban encaminados a aquel chico q se había quedado en Céfiro tras su partida... q había sido quien le entregó aquella joya... y quien a pesar de q jamás llego a suceder algo, le había hecho sentir x primera vez el hecho de ser amada...

Amada... cuanto deseaba volver a sentirse así, aunq solo fueran algunos segundos, pero amada por él... cuanto deseaba el poder volverlo a mirar y perderse en ese mar dorado de emociones y sentimientos q eran aquellos ojos... y abrazarlo... esconderse entre aquellos brazos q alguna vez la habían rodeado... infundiéndole fuerzas cuando ya había creído q todo estaba perdido...

Pero ahora él ya no estaba a su lado ayudándole a hacerle frente a esta soledad... él se encontraba lejos, pertenecía a otro lugar y eso jamás podría cambiarlo... solo le quedaba extrañarlo y seguir viviendo de los recuerdos, aun cuando mientras hiciera eso, su corazón fuera atravesado x dolorosas espinas...

La habitación en penumbra... un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba x la ventana y moría en la alfombra q había en el suelo... luz solitaria y gélida... q fue enfrentada a otra.. dorada y cálida q provenía de la gema q tan fuertemente ceñía Anais a su corazón... y se vio disminuida... la gema estaba brillando mientras su amorosa dueña seguía dormida soñando con su amado Paris...

Se dejaron escuchar algunas palabras entrecortadas... como si hubiera una gran interferencia... era la voz de un hombre... la voz de aquél hombre... ella las escuchó entre sueños... y al hacerlo una bella sonrisa asomo a su rostro, mientras q la nostalgia le hacia derramar otra lagrima inconsciente...

La mañana... un sol amarillo pálido le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día... hacía frio... pero aun así debía levantarse...

_- Anais! Levántate q tenemos q salir! Recuerda q nos prometiste q ibas a ir con nosotras a la Torre_ – la voz era llena de vida y energía... indudablemente era la de Lucy.  
_- Lo sé chicas!... esperen a q me vista y bajo de inmediato.  
__- Ni se te ocurra quedarte ahí... xq entro y te obligare a salir, eh?_ – esta vez la voz era fuerte y autoritaria... Marina estaba muy preocupada x la actitud de Anais y esta era su forma de expresarlo.  
_- Esta bien... denme media hora y salgo.  
__- Te esperamos!_

Las 3 chicas Vivian hacia 2 años juntas... su amistad se había ido fortaleciendo aun más dps de todo lo q vivieron juntas...

Anais comenzó a desperezarse... pero no sin antes besar x ultima vez su preciado tesoro y ponerlo sobre su mesita de noche. Al rato estuvo lista y se dispuso a salir con las chicas.

Iban con destino a la Torre de Tokio... si.. la misma Torre donde años antes habían sido convocadas a Céfiro... cuantos dolorosos recuerdos le traía eso.. pero a la vez le dejaba algunos hermosos, puesto q si no hubiera sido x aquello, jamás habría conocido a sus dos grandes amigas.

El sol fue rápidamente ocultado tras un manto de negros nubarrones...

_- Rayos! Y justo q no traemos paraguas. ¬¬' Como detesto el clima.  
__- Cálmate Marina, q de seguro para cuando lleguemos a la Torre aun no habrá comenzado a llover_ – intento calmar Lucy.  
_- Pero se me arruinara mi pelo ;-;  
__- xD No tienes remedio.  
__- xD si lo se... pero es vdd xD  
__- jajajaja.. y tu q opinas Anais?_

Pero Anais estaba en otro mundo... su mirada se dirigía a la Torre q se alzaba a algunos cuantos Km de distancia... con nostalgia.. con recuerdos...

Ambas chicas la miraron y supieron de inmediato el camino recorrido x los tiernos pensamientos de Anais... durante los últimos años era lo único en q pensaba la castaña... y callaron... xq en cierto modo ellas tmb sentían lo mismo, tmb habían dejado atrás lo q amaban...

Y comenzó a llover.. parecía la respuesta a aquel ambiente de tristeza q se había formado entre las tres... Lucy y Marina parecieron reaccionar y despertar de sus pensamientos... comenzaron a correr para guarecerse de la lluvia... llamando a Anais a resguardarse de la lluvia, pero esta sencillamente no les hizo caso...

Solo bajo la mirada, xq la lluvia le había dejado imposibilitada de seguir viendo a través de sus lentes... se los quitó y trató de secarlos... pero llovía tan fuerte q no le daba tregua... estaba en esto cuando un paraguas le cubrió la cabeza y frente a ella divisó a un hombre...

_- No deberías estar bajo esta lluvia, sin tus lentes... y sin un buen paraguas_ – terminó con el sonido q deja escapar una amable sonrisa.  
_- Gracias_ – fue lo único q la joven atinó a decir... esa situación le había hecho recordar un momento de su pasado... de su pasado con Paris... sin ella misma quererlo comenzó a llorar...

De pronto sintió q una mano cálida le acariciaba la mejilla... se sobresaltó... aquel contacto se parecía tanto... y su rostro fue forzado a levantar la mirada... y allí... frente a sus ojos... estaba aquel mar dorado...

_- Paris!  
__- Las lagrimas no te quedan bien... tu sonrisa es mucho mas hermosa._

Anais le hecho los brazos al cuello... y el gustoso la recibió... apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo q el paraguas salía despedido hacia el suelo y la lluvia comenzaba a mojarlos...

_- Pero como?.. no entiendo.. Cómo es q estas aquí?_ – interrogó la castaña entre sollozos.  
_- Céfiro es el país de los pensamientos... solo centre los míos en estar aquí junto a ti..._

Y mientras decía aquello la apretaba mas fuerte como queriendo q jamás se separara de el... un brillo comenzó a salir de la bolsa de Anais y de un bolsillo de la chaqueta de Paris... eran aquellas gemas... los q tantas veces le habían unido... y q ahora ya no necesitarían mas.. puesto q estaban juntos.. al fin...

Los labios de Paris se abrieron para dar paso a las dos palabras q jamás le había podido decir a Anais en Céfiro, al mismo tiempo q los de ella se le acercaban para cubrirlos al mismo momento en q el pronunciaba aquellas palabras...

_- Te amo..._

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_  
Bueno este es mi fic d presentacion en llevo algunos años como escritora pero la vdd es q aunq me habia inscrito hace ya bastante tiempo aqui y con otros nicks.. siempre lo deje d lado :P ahora me anime y espero ser bien recibida.  
Ojala les haya gustado ;).  
Cualquier cosa... me deja un review o un correo: stoy abierta a todo tipo d criticas y tomatazos x).

Y cualquier cosa me pueden llamar **Hicks**


End file.
